Second life
by Park Shita
Summary: Karena insiden sebuah kaleng membuatnya koma, lalu setelahnya Baekhyun mengalami hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya hampir gila. "Bisakah kau berikan surat ini !"-Sehun. "Untuk si "-Baekhyun terdiam, sosok itu hilang. " Apa kau bisa melihatku?" -Chanyeol. "Hahahaha..tentu saja aku bisa, kau kan manusia, kecuali kalau kau itu " -Baekhyun terdiam. "KYAAAA." (Chanbaek) chap 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hanya sebuah peringatan readers, ff ini berbau yaoi. Jadi bagi yang gak suka tapi pingin baca, monggo! Hehehhe...**

Happy reading ya! Mianhae kalau ada typo.

Cast : Chanbaek couple and another.

Chapter 1

_**SECOND LIFE**_

_"Berapa lama lagi dokter?"_

_ "Apakah ia akan seperti ini selamanya?"_

_ "Hikss..hikss.. cepatlah sadar anakku."_

Suara-suara itu terus menggema ditelingaku, namun entah mengapa aku tak bisa membuka mataku. Aku bisa mendengar suara mereka, aku bisa merasakan sentuhan mereka, namun kenapa mata ini tak mau terbuka? Jiwaku seperti dikunci disuatu tempat yang entah aku tak tahu dimana, karena semuanya gelap. Aku bosan seperti ini, aku ingin segera sadar, aku takut..takut.. sampai akhirnya sebuah cahaya muncul ditengah kegelapan ini, tunggu dulu? Cahaya apa itu? Apa itu seperti di film-film dimana saat ada cahaya di tengah kegelapan itu berarti kau akan segera mati? Anii.. aku belum mau mati, aku masih ingin hidup. Aku memandang cahaya itu, benar-benar menyilaukan mataku, dan apa-apaan itu kenapa cahayanya semakin terang, aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Kyaaa~

Author POV

Seorang namja yang terbujur kaku selama beberapa hari ini, dengan selang infus dan juga selang oksigen yang menghiasi ( ? ) tubuhnya, sedikit terperanjat dan membuka matanya.

"Eom..ma.." ucapnya dengan suara yang lirih, membuat beberapa orang disampingnya terkejut dan tersenyum senang.

"Baekhyun-ah.. akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aigoo! Cepat panggilkan dokter!" bentak seorang ajumha yang aku rasa adalah eomma dari namja bernama Baekhyun ini.

Author Pov end

-Skip time~

Sejak koma beberapa hari lalu karena insiden yang sungguh memalukan, bayangkan saja hanya karena seseorang melemparkan kaleng ke kepalaku, aku harus menjadi pasien koma selama 3 hari. Gara-gara itu beratku turun drastis, teman-teman sering mengejekku zombie, pipiku yang chuby kini menjadi tirus, huuh.. kesal bila diingat-ingat, terkutuk orang yang melempar kaleng itu, mudah-mudahan hidupnya tak akan tenang di dunia maupun akhirat. Semenjak kondisiku sudah membaik eomma tak lagi mengantar dan menjemputku, jujur itu sedikit membuatku malu. Aku bukan lagi anak tk yang diantar-jemput eommanya, aku ini adalah namja yang duduk di Senior High School. Kini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

"Annyeong." Ucap seseorang membuatku menoleh. Aku sedikit mengerutkan alisku, melihat seorang namja tengah ikut berjalan disampingku.

"An-annyeong." Ucapku ragu, sambil tetap melangkahkan kakiku.

" Perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun. Bisa aku minta tolong? Tolong antarkan surat ini ke alamat ini."

Aku menoleh,dan sedikit melirik surat itu lalu meraihnya.

"Tapi ini_" ucapanku terputus saat namja yang tadi berjalan disampingku menghilang. Aku menoleh ke kiri-kanan, ke depan-belakang, tapi jalanan sepi. Aku sedikit bergidik dan mempercepat langkahku.

"Hikss..hikss.." suara tangisan itu sedikit mengusik pendengaranku, sebenarnya aku tak ingin memperdulikannya, namun aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang anak kecil tengah menangis di pinggir jalan. Hatiku tergerak untuk mendekatinya.

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil berjongkok di depannya, ia mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan matanya yang basah.

"Hiks..hikss.. eomma, eomma.." ucapnya lagi terbata-bata.

"Eih? Kau kehilangan eommamu?"

"Ne.."

"Mau aku bantu untuk mencarinya?"

"Jinjayo?"

"Ne.. ayo!" ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan kecil anak laki-laki itu.

"Hyungmin-ah?" seru sebuah suara yang membuat kami berdua menoleh.

"Eomma.." seru anak kecil itu dan berlari ke arah eommanya.

"Gomawo ne, karena telah menjaga anakku."

"Eih? Ne..ne.." sahutku sedikit malu. Kuputuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku lagi, namun tak jauh dari tempat aku menemukan anak kecil itu berdiri, nampak beberapa orang tengah berkerumunan. Aku sedikit penasaran, lalu memasukan tubuhku ke tengah kerumunan itu. Ternyata sebuah kecelakaan tunggal baru saja terjadi, aku benar-benar terkejut, rasanya darahku berhenti mengalir, bagaimana tidak korban kecelakaan itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi, dan lebih parahnya korban kecelakaan itu adalah anak kecil dengan ajumha tadi. Aku menatap bingung, aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih kini. Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat hantu dari anak kecil dan ajumha tadi sedang menatap sedih ke tubuh mereka, mereka berdua menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum, aku memundurkan tubuhku dan berlari dari TKP tersebut.

Aku tak tahu entah kemana kakiku akan membawaku, yang jelas aku ingin keluar dari tempat itu. Sampai akhirnya aku menghentikan langkahku untuk mengatur nafasku, aku mendudukan tubuhku di sebuah kursi taman. Dan saat aku menoleh aku melihat seorang namja tengah terduduk disampingku sambil menundukan wajahnya. Aku awalnya takut dan mengira kalau dia hantu tapi dari cara berpakaiannya aku rasa aku harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Tampan! Itulah yang terbesit dikepalaku saat melihat namja ini. Kulitnya putih, matanya besar walaupun ia sedang menundukan wajahnya, hidungnya begitu mancung dari samping, rambutnya hitam kecoklatan dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya dan sedikit terjuntai ke bawah karena saat ini wajahnya sedang tertunduk.

"Kau mengalami hari yang buruk sama sepertiku juga eoh?" tanyaku, ia terdiam sebentar lalu memandangku membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau berbicara padaku hah?" tanyanya sambil membulatkan mata.

"tentu saja, apa ada orang lain disini? Atau aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara sendiri?" protesku kesal.

"Jadi.. jadi kau bisa melihatku?"

"Hahahaha.. tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu kau kan manusia, kecuali kalau kau itu han_" ucapanku terputus, aku mengerutkan alisku, dan memandangnya lagi.

"Ja..jangan bilang kalau kau itu.."

"Ne. Aku memang hantu. Dan aku senang akhirnya ada yang bisa melihatku. Kenalkan aku.."

"Kyaaa.." aku segera berlari dari tempat itu sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapanya. Aku rasa aku belum sembuh benar, dan sepertinya aku harus istirahat yang banyak.

"Baru pulang eoh?" tanya eomma saat aku berlari ke kamarku.

"Ne.."

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Melelahkan. Eomma aku mau istirahat dulu, jangan biarkan orang lain masuk ke kamarku ne?"

"Ne.." sahut eomma. Eomma memang orang paling pengertian sedunia.

Aku melempar tubuhku di atas ranjang, sungguh hari ini memang melelahkan, apalagi kejadian-kejadian aneh yang aku alami ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat hal-hal aneh?

"Sepertinya tidur lebih baik, mungkin setelah bangun nanti semuanya kembali normal." Ucapku sambil melepaskan sepatuku dengan kaki, lalu menutup mataku.

Author POV.

Baekhyun benar-benar nampak kelelahan, ia memilih untuk menutup matanya sebentar. Namun sebuah angin berhembus dari jendela kamarnya membuatnya sedikit menggeliat kedinginan. Entah karena apa, Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka matanya perlahan dan..

"KYAA..." teriak Baekhyun saat seorang namja berada di depannya, tak sekedar berteriak bahkan Baekhyun melonjakan tubuhnya ke belakang sehingga ia tersungkur di lantai.

"K..kau.. apa kau? tak ada urusan denganmu."

"Tapi aku ada. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu."

"Meminta sesuatu? Tapi_"

Took..tokk..tokk..

"Baekhyun-ah? Gwenchana? Kenapa kau berteriak hah?" ucap sang eomma dari luar.

"Ne.. nan gwenchana, aku hanya terjatuh dari ranjang eomma." Ucap Baekhyun, tepatnya bohong Baekhyun.

"Ne.. pelan-pelan sayang"

"Ne eomma." Ucap Baekhyun, dan kini matanya beralih ke namja yang tengah mendudukan dirinya di kasur Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon, bantu aku."

"Mianhe, aku tak bisa. Dunia kita berbeda. Sebaiknya kau pergi!" Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Jebal! Tak ada yang bisa membantuku selain kau."

Baekhyun menatap namja di depannya itu horor, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**1 minggu kemudian~**

Baekhyun tertidur di kamarnya sepulang dari sekolah, sampai sebuah angin berhembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hehehe.. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu aku?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yang datang dengan hawa dingin hah?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hehehehe.. Baekki. Kita keluar ne? Aku ingin bermain."

"Yaak! apa kau lupa berapa umurmu sekarang hah? kau itu sudah 19 tahun."

"Ne..ne.. arra. Tapi aku ingin berjalan-jalan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yaak! kau kan hantu jadi kau tinggal terbang dan menghilang saja." Kesal Baekhyun, sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menghilang. Tapi saat Baekhyun hendak beranjak, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya. Wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya sontak membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung terjungkal kebelakang namun tangannya dengan cepat meraih lengan Chanyeol alhasil mereka berdua tersungkur ke ranjang dengan posisi Baekhyun di bawah Chanyeol.

"Yeol..yeol-ah. Bisakah kau bangkit?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hehehehe..Mianhe." ucap Chanyeol dan langsung bangun.

Walaupun Chanyeol hantu, namun tubuhnya masih bisa disentuh namun itu hanya berlaku bagi Baekhyun, keduanya sama-sama tak mengetahui alasannya,yang jelas Baekhyun bisa melakukan kontak fisik dengan namja hantu yang menjadi sahabat barunya ini.

Saat Baekhyun hendak mengambil sesuatu di lacinya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu. Sebuah surat yang tak asing diingatannya.

"Apa yang kau pegang itu Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini sedang rebahan di kasur Baekhyun.

"Surat."

"Surat apa?"

" hhmm.. seseorang, ani.. ada hantu yang pernah menitipkan surat ini namun aku lupa menyampaikannya."

"Mwo? setahuku kalau ada sesuatu yang belum tuntas maka hantu itu tak akan bisa pergi ke tempat seharusnya ia berada, yah seperti aku ini."

"Jinjayo?"

"Ne, bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya."

"Ne, tapi aku fikir itu berlaku untuk hantu yang belum tahu apa urusannya yang belum tuntas di dunia sama seperti kau."

"Aisshh.. menyindirku eoh?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yaak! bukan saatnya bercanda. Kalau begitu aku akan segera mengantarkannya sekarang."

Ucap Baekhyun.

Author Pov end

...

...

Dengan berbekal alamat yang tertera dari surat itu aku segera menuju sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah di tengah perkotaan. Sedangkan Yeolli, -hhm.. panggilanku untuk hantu yang sering menggangguku itu- hanya mengikutiku disampingku.

"Apa kau yakin rumahnya yang ini?" tanya Yeolli padaku, sekali lagi aku cocokan alamat itu dengan alamat yang ada pada surat.

"Ne aku yakin, kamarnya yang ini."

"Kalau begitu cepat kau tekan belnya!"

"Ne."

Ting Tong..

Tak ada jawaban.

Ting Tong..

Masih sama tak ada jawaban..

Ting Tong..

Ceklek..

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja, eh entahlah atau yoeja dengan kulit putih dan pandangannya yang sayu.

"Ka..kau siapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Hhmm. Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun.. Baekhyun? Hhmm. Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanyanya lagi padaku.

"Belum, tapi aku ingin memberikan ini." Ucapku menyerahkan surat itu padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja!" ucapku.

"Hmm.. masuklah! Rasanya tak enak menjamu tamu seperti ini. Perkenalkan aku Xi Luhan." Ucapnya.

"Hah? ne..ne.. gamsahamnida."ucapku canggung lalu masuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Setelah membuatkanku minum, ia duduk di sofa bersama kami, hhmm.. tepatnya bersamaku karena satunya lagi tak terlihat olehnya. Ia mulai membuka surat itu, dan sedikit terkejut.

"Da..darimana kau mendapat surat ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Oh itu. Oh Sehun sshi sendiri yang memberikannya padaku."

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Tak ada. Bahkan kami hanya berkenalan secara sepihak."

"Kapan dia memberikan ini padamu." Pertanyaaan semakin detail. Membuatku mau tak mau harus menjawabnya.

"Hhm..seminggu yang lalu."

"Mwo? ap..apa kau yakin?" aku lihat kini bibirnya bergetar.

"Ne, saat itu aku pulang dari sekolah, dan bertemu dengannya di jalan."

"Tap..tapi dia sudah meninggal 10 hari yang lalu."

"Ne aku sudah tahu." Sahutku cuek, membuatnya sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mwo?"

"Hmm... sebaiknya kau baca saja suratnya dulu, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dia sampaikan!" ucapku padanya. Ia beralih dariku menuju surat itu.

Tak sampai lima menit, ia segera menangis. Air matanya keluar cukup deras, ia mendekap surat itu di dadanya. Saat aku hendak menyentuh namja di depanku ini, tiba-tiba sebuah sosok sudah berdiri di samping Luhan dan menyentuhnya seolah ikut menangis walaupun Luhan tak merasakan keberadaannya.

"Dia..dia adalah kekasihku, ani tepatnya calon suamiku hiks..hikss.." ucapnya.

"Kami rencananya akan melangsungkan pernikahan 7 hari yang lalu, semua sudah disiapkan namun tiba-tiba dia mendapat tugas dari kantornya untuk pergi ke luar negri satu bulan sebelum pernikahan kami. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya, apalagi saat ia mengatakan ingin mengundur pernikahan kami. Bahkan saat kepergiannya aku tak ikut mengantarkannya ke bandara, dan kau tahu? Hal terakhir yang aku katakan padanya? Satu hari sebelum keberangkatannya? " Oh Sehun aku benar-benar membencimu, jika kau memang ingin mengundur pernikahan kita lebih baik batalkan saja, dan aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi" jika tahu sekembalinya dia dari luar negri ia akan mengalami kecelakaan tak akan aku lontarkan kalimat-kalimat bodoh itu, atau setidaknya tak akan aku biarkan dia pergi saat itu. Hiks.. hikkss.." ucapnya lagi lalu kembali menangis.

Aku menatap namja itu sedih, lalu beralih ke sosok hantu yang ada dibelakangnya yang juga ikut sedih. Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku, seolah-olah menguatkan diriku agar tak ikut menangis.

"Hhmm.. mianhe." Ucapku menginterupsi.

"Sebenarnya surat itu sudah diberikan seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku yang masih syok karena bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata itu, sehingga lupa memberikannya."

"Ne.. gwenchana. Hmm.. Baekhyun sshi? apa aku bisa minta tolong?"

"Mwoya?"

"Katakan padanya kalau aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena telah mengatakan hal bodoh itu padanya."

"Hhmm.. sebaiknya kau mengatakannya sendiri. Karena..karena dia ada dibelakangmu sekarang." Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya.

Dia menoleh dengan cepat kebelakang, namun matanya masih bingung mencari sosok itu. Sampai akhirnya sosok itu mengelus pipinya.

"Baekhyun sshi? apa dia mengelus pipiku?" ucap namja itu.

"Ne.." sahutku sedikit terkejut, ikatan batin mereka sangat kuat.

"Sehun-ah? Mianhe.. aku.. aku mencintaimu, lupakan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan waktu itu! Itu hanya emosiku sesaat, kau tahu setelahnya aku menangis berhari-hari setelah kepergianmu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Bila kita tak bisa menikah di dunia ini, maka aku akan menikah denganmu di kehidupan mendatang, tunggu aku disana ne?" Luhan kembali menangis. Tanpa sengaja air mataku ikut mengalir, namun aku bisa merasakan kini Chanyeol mendekapku membuatku menangis dalam dekapannya. Aromanya sangat wangi, aku tak mengerti padahal dia itu hantu tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda sekarang.

"Baekhyun sshi?" ucap Luhan, aku segera menjauhkan tubuhku dari Chanyeol.

"ne?"

"Apa dia masih disini?"

"Ne. Dia masih ada dibelakangmu." Tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku mengernyitkan dahiku, sosok hantu itu kini berubah menjadi lebih samar, dan sebuah cahaya muncul dari seluruh tubuhnya, lalu lenyap.

"Wae?" tanya namja itu.

"Ani.. aku rasa dia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

"Jinja?"

"aku rasa itu lebih baik, daripada dia harus gentayangan."

"Ne kau benar.."

TBC

Hehehehe..

Sekian dulu ya..

Mohon reviewnya, sebuah review dari kalian sangat berarti bagiku..


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya Shita mau memperingati kalau ff ini berbau yaoi, jadi kalau yang gak suka tapi mau baca gpp kok hehehhe..

Inget reviewnya ya..

Happy reading..

Cast : Chanbaek

Rating : T

Chapter 2

SECOND LIFE

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartemen itu setelah aku berbicara banyak dengan namja cantik bernama Luhan itu. Kini aku merasa sedikit lega seperti bebanku sudah lenyap, tinggal membantu namja disampingku ini,walaupun sedikit sulit karena ia tak tahu apa urusan yang belum ia selesaikan di dunia, namun saat meliriknya dia nampak tertunduk.

"Yaak! Yeolli? Waeyo?"

"Aku..aku..ani." ucapnya sambil pura-pura tersenyum, aku tahu itu.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau fikirkan."

"Ne.. aku hanya masih teringat dengan kepergian Sehun sshi tadi. Apa aku juga akan mengalaminya?" tanyanya, fikiranku juga melayang keperistiwa tadi.

"Ne tentu saja, setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu." Ucapku enteng, namun bertolak belakang dengan perasaanku. Sejenak aku sempat terlintas jika Chanyeol harus mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Sehun sshi, aku bukanya tak ingin dia beristirahat dengan tenang, hanya saja aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan sosoknya.

"Kau tak usah memikirkannya ne? Yang perlu kau fikirkan adalah apa urusanmu yang belum kau selesaikan itu." Ucapku. Dia menatapku lalu menganggukan kepalanya, dan aku tersenyum padanya..

BRAK#

Saking konsen-nya menghibur Chanyeol, aku sampai melupakan status kami yang berbeda. Aku lupa kalau dia hantu dan aku tidak, kalau dia bisa menembus tembok sedangkan aku tidak, dan barusan aku menabrak dinding pembatas rumahku. Rasanya kepalaku seperti ada yang berputar-putar diatasnya.

"Hahahahaha.." dia hanya menertawaiku.

"Yaak! berhenti tertawa."

"Hahaha.. ne..ne.. apa itu sakit?" tanyanya sambil mendekatiku dan memeriksa keningku.

"Ne.. tentu saja sakit." Ucapku, namun sedetik kemudian aku merasakan jantungku berdetak hebat saat jarak kami sedekat ini. Ia yang mungkin menyadari sesuatu ikut menatapku.

CHU~

Tiba-tiba ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, aigoo! Bukankah itu berarti kami baru saja berciuman? Aigoo! Aigoo! Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini, tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah? Kenapa tak masuk hah?" tanya dongsaengku- Kai-

"Hah? aku...aku.." aku tak bisa menjawab hanya memegang bibirku.

"Dasar gila! Apa insiden lemparan kaleng itu membuatmu kehilangan setengah kewarasanmu hah?"

"Mwo? yaak! beraninya kau bicara kurang ajar begitu pada hyungmu hah!"

"Wae? Kenapa memukulku?" bentaknya saat barusan sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepalanya.

"Siapa suruh bicara kurang ajar begitu."

"Siapa yang kurang ajar, itu memang kenyataan. Jika ada yang melihatmu seperti ini, maka semua akan berfikir yang sama. Apa-apaan itu bengong di depan rumah dengan wajah merah dan gelagat aneh, ckckckck.."

"Diam kau Kkamjong!" ucapku sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Yaak! hyung! Rambutku rusak tahu. Kau tak tahu kalau aku akan pergi kencan dengan Kyungsoo hyung."

"Aku tak peduli. Eih? Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kau akan kencan dengan siapa?"

"A..ani. Bukan siapa-siapa, memang aku bilang siapa?"

"Yaak! jangan bohong!"

"Ani, aku tak bohong."

"Ck! Apa kau berkencan dengan Kyungie? Sahabat hyung?"

"A..ani." sahutnya lagi gelagapan. Aku mendekatkan wajahku , memasang wajah menyelidik sambil menarik satu alisku membuatnya salah tingkah.

"ne..ne.. aku berkencan dengan Kyungie hyung, sahabat hyung." Ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"yaak! Kyungie itu sangat polos, awas saja kalau kau mencemarinya dengan hal-hal yang pervert."

"yaak! mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Aku kan mencintainya."

"Yaak! tahu apa kau tentang cinta hah? kau kan anak baru lahir kemarin."ucapku sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Enak saja, aku ini hanya beda 2 tahun denganmu hyung. Ingat itu! Dan berhenti memukul kepalaku!" bentaknya.

"Ne..ne.. terserahlah! Aku mau masuk dulu! Aku lelah." Ucapku lagi.

Saat aku berjalan di tangga menuju kamarku, aku terus teringat kejadian tadi. Aku kembali memegang bibirku, apakah ini rasanya berciuman? Rasanya dingin dan memiliki sensasi tersendiri, seandainya yang menciumku tadi manusia apakah rasanya sama? Entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang, aku kembali memukul kepalaku untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Saat aku hendak membuka kamar, aku kembali mengurungkan niatku. Bukannya aku takut, hanya saja aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya, baiklah! Ini bisa dibilang perasaan takut juga, takut tidak bisa bersikap sewajarnya.

"Kenapa tak masuk?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dibelakangku, dan aku tahu siapa pemilik suara berat itu.

"Hah? ak..aku.. tentu saja aku akan masuk." Ucapku yang langsung membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi?" terdengar suara itu lagi, aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk menemukan sosok yang sedang bicara padaku.

"An..ani.. aku tak sedang memikirkan hal tadi. Lagipula itu hanya ketidaksengajaan bukan? Mana mungkin itu bisa disebut berciuman."

"Berciuman?" suara itu muncul dan kini sosoknya sedang duduk diatas lemariku.

"Ne.. ber..berciuman."

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang membicarakan tentang ciuman, aku sedang membicarakan Oh Sehun sshi dan Luhan sshi." ucapnya lagi lalu menghilang. Seketika jantungku berhenti berdetak, wajahku memerah panas, seandainya disini ada sumur maka aku akan segera menjatuhkan diriku ke dalamnya, aku benar-benar malu, kenapa aku tak terpikirkan kalau yang sedang ia bicarakan barusan adalah tentang Sehun sshi. Aigoo! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?

"Hahahaha.. jadi kau sedang memikirkan kejadian di depan rumah tadi. Hahahaha.. apa kau menyukainya?"

"Diam kau!" bentakku pada sosok yang tak terlihat itu, bahkan olehku kini hanya suaranya yang memenuhi kamarku.

"Hahahaha... Byun Baekhyun suka berciuman, hahaha.. byun Baekhyun suka berciuman." Ejeknya sambil menjadikannya sebuah lagu.

"DIAM! Dan bisakah kau menampakan wujudmu saat sedang berbicara!" ucapku lagi.

SLEB!

Dia langsung muncul di hadapanku dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang tak jauh.

"Ne, aku sudah menampakan wujudku lalu apa? Apa kau ketagihan melihat wajahku yang tampan ini?"

"MWOO?" seruku lagi.

"Jujur saja Baekki, kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Ani.."

"Iya kan?"

"Ani.."

"Jujur saja!" kini ia menggodaku dengan mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"ANDWE.." teriakku lagi.

"Hahahaha.. lihat wajahmu memerah. Byun Baekhyun menyukaiku, Byun Baekhyun menyukaiku."kini sosoknya kembali menghilang, hanya celotehannya yang terdengar. Aku benar-benar geram, aku putuskan untuk menenggelamkan kepalaku di bawah bantal, menyumpal telingaku dengan bantal.

Author POV

Hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menambah jam tidurnya. Iyap! Kapan lagi dia bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa gangguan jam alarm yang mengharuskannya bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan mata yang tertutup. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi lebih nyaman. Ia menarik selimutnya yang sedikit melorot, lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, namun selimutnya kembali melorot ia pun kembali menaikannya, begitu lagi dan seterusnya sampai ia benar-benar geram. Saat ada hal janggal yang terjadi padanya, hanya ada satu nama yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL! BERHENTI MENGGANGGU TIDURKU!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak. Ia lupa akan gangguannya yang satu ini.

"Baekkie! Ini sudah siang ayo bangun! Kenapa kau malas sekali hah?"

"Diamlah, aku sedang ingin tidur lebih lama."

"Ingat kau itu manusia bukan beruang yang perlu berhibernasi."

"Diamlah! Aku lelah!"

"Ayo~kita jalan-jalan! Kemarin kan kita batal jalan-jalan karena harus kerumah Luhan sshi. Ayolah!"

"Ani, aku lelah Yeolli. Lain kali saja."

"Kapan? Saat kau mendapat libur lagi?"

"Ne.."

"Ani nan shireoyeo. Itu terlalu lama, mungkin aku akan lebih dulu menghilang, karena waktuku tak banyak aku rasa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menutup mata, kini membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, jujur! Ia tak ingin Chanyeol pergi dari sisinya, ia terlanjur nyaman bersama namja ini.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mandi dulu." Ucap Baekhyun yang segera beranjak.

"Jeongmallo? Huwaaa.. kau memang baik Baekkie, saat aku disurga nanti aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu."

"Yeolli?"

"Mwo?"

"Bisakah kau tak membicarakan tentang kematian?" ucap Baekhyun datar, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Huwaaa.. disini benar-benar indah ne?" ucap Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ne." Sahut Baekhyun malas.

"Permisi! Permisi! Ada keadaan darurat." Ucap beberapa petugas taman dan segera menerobos Baekhyun, untung saja ada Chanyeol yang menahannya jika tidak maka ia akan terjatuh.

"Ada apa? Issh... ajusshi itu kenapa tidak bisa pelan-pelan sih." Gerutu Chanyeol

"sepertinya ada kecelakaan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk segerombolan orang di pinggir danau.

"Ayo kita kesana!" tarik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memperhatikan seorang namja tengah terkapar dengan tubuh basah kuyup, dan namja lain yang kemungkinan kekasihnya sedang menangis disampingnya.

"Lay-ah! Lay-ah! Bangunlah!" ucap namja dengan kulit putih itu. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol sebentar dan ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, karena wajah Chanyeol nampak serius. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangkap sebuah sosok yang ikut berdiri di keramaian dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan wajah sedih yang memandang ke arah tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata namja itu, dan namja itu mengerutkan alisnya. Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dari kerumunan, tapi tiba-tiba namja itu menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kaget.

"Lepaskan! Mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa melihatku, aku rasa kau bukan orang biasa. Bantu aku!"

"Mianhe aku tak bisa."

"Aku mohon, aku sangat mencintai kekasihku, aku mohon!"

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh namja itu sehingga menembus kerumunan orang-orang itu

"Uhukk..uhuukk..uhhuukk.." terdengar suara batuk dari orang tersebut. Baekhyun menoleh kaget, dan kembali melihat ke dalam kerumunan, ternyata namja itu masuk lagi ke dalam tubuhnya, dia belum mati.

"Suho-ah." Ucap namja itu dengan suara yang parau.

"Lay-ah! Aku mencintaimu, untung kau selamat." Ucap kekasih namja itu.

Saat beberapa petugas membawa Lay ke ambulans, mata Baekhyun dan Lay sempat berpapasan, Lay mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Suho pada lay.

"Hah? ani, tapi aku rasa seperti pernah bertemu dengannya." Ucap Lay sambil dibantu berjalan oleh Suho.

Baekhyun menatap horor, bukankah barusan mereka berbicara, kenapa dia tak mengenali Baekhyun.

"Yaak! kau hebat. Berkat kau mendorong rohnya ia bisa kembali hidup lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

Author POV end

Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Kenapa dia tak mengenaliku? Bukankah kami baru bicara beberapa menit yang lalu? "Yaak! kau hebat. Berkat kau mendorong rohnya ia bisa kembali hidup lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundakku. Beribu ketakutan tersirat di kepalaku, jadi jika seseorang yang sudah meninggal dan belum menyelesaikan urusannya di dunia ia akan gentayangan, namun bila urusannya sudah selesai ia akan langsung menghilang, dan orang yang belum seharusnya mati bila hidup lagi ia tak akan ingat apapun tentang yang ia alami selama menjadi roh? Kenapa ini begitu sulit? Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu kalau Chanyeol berada diantara yang mana?

"Baekki? Baekki?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku, dan aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo kita kesana ne?" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Kami duduk di bawah kursi taman sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati aktifitas mereka. Namun sepanjang mata memandang hanya orang berpacaran yang kami lihat. Membuat suasana canggung diantara kami.

"Yeolli? Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Hhm..mollayo aku tak ingat."

"Jinja? Kau tak ingat? Sama sekali tak ingat? Bahkan keluargamu?"

"Ne, aku tak ingat apa-apa, ayah , ibu, rumah, teman-teman, sekolah, tak ada yang aku ingat hanya namaku saja yang aku ingat."

"Jinja? Huuhh,, bahkan setelah kita mati pun masih ada masalah, aku fikir jika kita mati maka semua masalah kita akan selesai."

"Ne, aku juga berpikir begitu. Oh iya kau sendiri apa pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyanya.

"Hhmm.. ani, aku belum pernah."

"Hhmm.. arraseo. Tapi aku rasa jika aku hidup, mungkin aku pernah jatuh cinta."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"tanyaku lagi

"Tentu saja, aku yang memiliki wajah tampan seperti ini mana mungkin tak pernah jatuh cinta, yah setidaknya ada beberapa orang yang menyukaiku diam-diam."

"Cih! Dasar besar kepala."

"Hehehehe. Tapi aku rasa urusanku di dunia ini ada_ akh! Akh!" aku merasa cemas saat tiba-tiba ia memegang tubuhnya seperti kesakitan.

"Gwenchana?" tanyaku.

"Mollayo? Kenapa tiba-tiba.. akh! Akh!" dan diapun menghilang.

"Yeolli! Yeolli!" panggilku namun percuma sosok itu telah menghilang.

TBC

Makasi karena sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca ff gaje ini.

Mohon reviewnya chingudeul..

Saranghae..


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Chanbaek

Rating : T

Genre : Tentukan sendiri ( PLAK#)

Happy reading! Ingat ff ini berbau yaoi..

Chapter 3 ( end )

SECOND LIFE

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku seorang diri, aku masih mencemaskan kepergian Chanyeol yang mendadak seperti itu.

"Baekki? Gwenchana?" tanya eomma

"Ne.. nan gwenchana." Sahutku sekenanya dan berjalan ke kamarku.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang, menatap lekat ke langit-langit kamar. Sampai aku merasaka mataku mulai berat, dan akhirnya semuanya gelap.

Aku mengernyitkan mataku, dan membukanya perlahan. Rasanya tubuhku lebih segar kini, namun saat kembali teringat tentang Chanyeol kesedihanku kembali lagi.

"Hyung! Hyung! Ayo makan malam! Berhenti mengurung diri di kamar!" terdengar suara Kai dari luar.

"Ani, sebentar."

"Cepatlah! Aku sudah lapar! Jangan membuat cacing-cacing diperutku ini berpesta!"

"Yaak! ku bilang sebentar, cerewet."

"Kau yang cerewet!" ucapnya lagi. Aku mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

~~ Skip time ~~

Aku duduk di depan meja belajarku, untuk pertama kalinya matematika bukanlah hal yang menarik dimataku.

"Merindukanku eoh?" terdengar suara itu lagi, aku segera membalikan tubuhku.

"Yeolli?" ucapku saat melihat sosoknya terduduk diatas jendelaku.

"Ne, ini aku."

"Kemana saja kau, kenapa menghilang?"

"hehehee.. entahlah aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Oh iya Baekki sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa urusan yang belum aku selesaikan di dunia?" ucapnya lagi.

"Mwoya?"

"Cinta."

"Cinta?" ulangku dan dia menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Entah apa yang membuatku sakit dan takut kini. Takut akan kepergiannya yang sebentar lagi, atau karena urusannya yang belum terselesaikan adalah cinta, yang berarti dia telah menyukai seseorang.

"Ba..bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tadi potongan demi potongan ingatan itu muncul di kepalaku."

"Huuh.. begitu."

"hhmm.. jadi kau akan membantuku kan?" tanyanya. Aku memandangnya sebentar, lalu menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

-Keesokan harinya-

Kami sampai didepan sebuah gedung.

"Ini adalah sekolahnya, dalam ingatanku aku sering menunggunya disini."

"Jinja? Ini kan sekolahku."

"Ne maka dari itu akan lebih mudah kan?"

"Ne, tapi tetap sulit di sekolahku ini ada dua ribu lebih murid."

"Tapi ini lebih baik daripada harus mencarinya di seluruh Korea selatan kan?" ucapnya lagi.

" benar. Lalu apa lagi yang kau ingat disana?" tanyaku.

"Hhmm, dia biasanya akan keluar dari pintu itu dan berjalan bersama dengan temannya menuju gerbang, dan aku akan segera bersembunyi."

"Mwo? apa hanya sebatas itu ingatanmu, semua siswa yang bersekolah disini pasti akan melewati pintu itu Yeolli."

"Ne, tapi memang itu yang aku ingat."

"Ne, mungkin besok akan lebih baik." Sahutnya.

-Keesokannya lagi-

"Ini..ini dalam ingatanku dia membeli bunga disini."

"Mwo? apa kau tahu banyak orang yang membeli bunga disini, ini kan toko bunga." Ucapku kesal.

"Tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku ingat." Ucapnya sedih.

"Ne, memangnya bunga apa yang ia beli?"

"Hhmm.. warnanya kuning dan bentuknya seperti bunga matahari." Ucapnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Aku ikut mengedarkan pandanganku, tapi saat pelayan toko itu melihat aku kembali melempar pandanganku, dan pura-pura sedang berbicara di telpon, aku memang sering melakukan cara itu untuk membuat orang lain tak berpikir kalau aku gila bicara sendiri.

"Tak ada." Ucapnya lesu lalu berjalan mendahuluiku dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Yaak! Yaak! Park Chanyeol!" panggilku tapi dia tak memperdulikanku.

"Yaak! Park_"

Brak..

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terpentuk pintu toko, aku selalu lupa kalau temanku ini bisa menembus pintu. Aku mendengus kesal sambil melirik pelayan toko yang kini pasti tengah menertawaiku.

Aku berlari mengejarnya yang kini berjalan di taman yang sepi. Aku turut prihatin dengannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku hanya bisa membantu sebatas ini, sisanya itu tergantung dari ingatannya.

"Jangan bersedih Yeolli! Ayolah~ kau kan namja yang tegar."

"Diamlah Baekki, aku sedang tak ingin dirayu."

"Siapa yang merayumu hah? itu kenyataan. Ayolah~ sedikit demi sedikit pasti kau akan mengingatnya. Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?" ucapku pada akhirnya.

Dia memandangku, lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tahu kan aku hantu? Mana bisa hantu makan." Ucapnya. Aku menepuk dahiku, aku hampir lupa soal itu.

"Hhm.. kalau begitu temani aku beli es krim." Ucapku lagi, lalu menarik tanganya untuk berjalan ke arah pedagang es krim.

"Anda mau yang rasa apa?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Stroberi satu."

"Baiklah."

Aku merasa senang, memang aku paling menyukai makanan yang satu ini. Aku meliriknya sebentar dan dia nampak mengerutkan dahinya, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Wae? Apa kau mau Yeolli?" godaku .

"Aku ingat, dia juga menyukai es krim."

"Mwo? jinjayo?"

"Ne.. dia menyukai es krim, aku sering memperhatikannya saat ia membeli es krim dan langsung tersenyum sambil menjilatnya."

"Heuh, sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit ingatanmu pulih, oh iya apa kau begitu mencintainya? Sampai-sampai kau mengetahui semua kebiasaannya?" tanyaku.

"Ne, aku rasa seperti itu, karena dari penglihatanku mengenai ingatan demi ingatan itu aku selalu mengikutinya dan memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya." Ucapnya lagi.

Entah mengapa hatiku merasa sedikit sakit saat ia mengatakan itu. Rasanya jantungku seperti tertusuk jarum, rasanya sakit namun lukanya tak terlalu terlihat.

"Berarti kau itu seorang penguntit."

"Mwo? enak saja. Aku ini penggemar diam-diam tahu." Ucapnya lagi, dan aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku.

~Keesokan harinya lagi~

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku tertidur siang ini. Mungkin karena siang ini adalah siang yang membosankan, bahkan sekolah pun tak memberikan tugas. Mataku mengedar di seluruh ruangan,mencari sosok yang ingin ku lihat saat ini.

"Yeolli? Yeolli? Kau dimana?" tanyaku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku, namun tak ada sahutan. Semenjak pagi tadi aku tak melihatnya, biasanya dia akan membangunkanku atau menggangguku namun sekarang dia hilang.

"Yeolli, aku tahu kau disini. Cepat perlihatkan dirimu, atau aku tak akan membantumu lagi." Ancamku, dan beberapa detik kemudian aku melihat sebuah sosok terduduk di depan meja belajarku. Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Waeyo hah?" tanyaku dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepala lemas seperti tak bernyawa.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan orang yang kau suka itu hah?" tanyaku lagi, namun dia terdiam.

"Aku bosan." Ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Bosan kenapa?"

"Kau tahu rasanya tak menyenangkan menjadi hantu gentayangan, mati tidak hidup juga tidak. Aku ingin segera menuntaskan urusanku supaya aku bisa ke surga." Ucapnya, jantungku terasa sakit lagi, sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku menginginkan dia tetap berada disampingku, tapi jika aku berpikir seperti itu aku pastilah orang yang egois.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?"tanyaku, dan dia hanya menggeleng. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ayolah~ aku punya tempat yang sering aku kunjungi kalau aku sedang sedih. Ayolah~" ajakku lagi sambil menarik tangannya.

"Ne.." sahutnya dan berjalan mendahuluiku

Brak..

Dia menoleh kearahku dengan setengah tubuhnya sudah berada di luar kamarku, hanya kepalanya yang menembus pintuku.

"Jatuh lagi eoh? Makanya perhatikan langkahmu!" Ucapnya lalu menghilang. Aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil berusaha bangun.

Kami berjalan menuju tempat yang aku katakan, tempat itu tak jauh dari rumahku jadi dengan hanya berjalan kaki kami bisa sampai disana.

"Sudah sampai." Ucapku, dia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Tempat ini.. tempat ini."

"Kenapa dengan tempat ini?"

"Dia..dia.. sering duduk disini, dalam ingatanku dia sering duduk disini." Ucapnya lagi.

"Mwo?" aku merasa heran, kenapa kebiasaan orang itu sama dengan kebiasaanku. Setahuku tempat ini adalah tepat rahasiaku,tapi apa mungkin ada orang lain yang menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat rahasianya juga. Tidak mustahil sih, mengingat tempat ini tempat umum dan mudah dicapai.

"Ne.. aku ingat betul, dia sering duduk disini, bahkan menangis disini."

"Jinja? Apa kau mengingat wajahnya?"

"Ani." Sahutnya.

"Apa dia suka berteriak ditempat ini setelah dia merenung?" tanyaku.

"Ne.."

"Apa dia juga suka menyanyi di tempat ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"ne.. bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Apa dia akan tersenyum sambil menunjuk bintang di langit?"

"Ne.. kau benar. Baekki, apa kau_"

"Ne.. itu aku, itu aku Yeolli. Kebiasaan orang itu sama dengan kebiasaanku."

"Tempatnya bersekolah, kebiasaan membeli bunga, makanan kesukaannya, bahkan tempat dia menyendiri, semuanya sama. Kau tahu bunga apa yang kau maksud waktu itu? Itu adalah bunga krisan. Aku memang sering membelinya tapi bukan ditoko bunga yang waktu itu, tapi di toko bunga di sebelahnya yang waktu itu tutup." Dia nampak terdiam.

"Jadi...jadi.. kau orang yang kusukai diam-diam selama ini?"

"Ne.. itu aku. Apa dalam ingatanmu dia pernah menulis sesuatu di pohon itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk pohon besar yang tak jauh darisana.  
"Ne, kau benar. Dia menulis inisial namanya disana."

"Apa yang dia tulis?" tanyaku.

"Kalau tak salah ingat "B.B ..." lalu aku menambahkan inisial namaku disana." ucapnya lagi.

"B pertama untuk Byun dan B kedua untuk Baekhyun." Ucapku lagi. Dia berjalan menuju pohon itu,lalu memegangnya.

" Baekki, ternyata kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Dan sepertinya waktu kepergianku sebentar lagi, karena..karena urusanku akan selesai." Ucapnya, aku menahan air mataku yang sedari tadi mau keluar.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Jangan! Jangan kau katakan, aku tak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku." Ucapku.

"Andwe, aku harus mengatakannya. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menghilang dari sisimu, dunia kita berbeda kita tak akan mungkin bersama. Kau ingat Oh Sehun sshi dan Luhan sshi kan? walaupun mereka saling mencintai tapi takdir mereka harus berpisah, dan inilah takdir kita."

"Tapi.. tapi.. hikss.. hikss.." aku mulai meneteskan air mataku, aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya aku bahagia bisa bersama denganmu menghabiskan hari-hariku." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Baekki, saranghae" ucapnya pelan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mulai menatapnya. Kulihat wajah tampan itu kini memandangku sayu.

"Na.. nado." Ucapku gemetar. Dia mulai menarik tengkukku pelan dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya, melumat sedikit bibir bawahku sehingga membuatku mau tak mau harus memberikannya akses masuk, aku tetap menangis, begitu pula dengannya. Sampai aku rasakan tubuhnya yang aku peluk mulai tak terasa lagi, aku melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Yeolli?" ucapku.

"Ne, aku harus pergi Baekki, gomawo. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya." Ucapnya lalu menghilang begitu saja.

**Seminggu kemudian~**

Sudah seminggu semenjak kepergiannya, aku merasa benar-benar kesepian. Aku menatap ke arah pemandangan di depanku, jejeran rumah-rumah yang tetap terlihat indah. Aku melirik ke pohon besar disebelah kananku, kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya. Sebuah ukiran tulisan masih nampak disana "B.B P.C" aku merabanya kemudian tersenyum. Rasanya baru kemarin kami disini bersama tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi dari sisiku. Hidup ini benar-benar penuh misteri.

"Baekki?" panggil seseorang, aku menoleh cepat. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sebuah sosok tinggi, tampan, dan ceria. Apa aku tak sedang bermimpi?

"Cha..Chanyeol?" ucapku.

"Ne.. ini aku. Lama tak bertemu."  
"Kau..kau?"

"Kenapa takut begitu? Tenang aku bukan hantu, aku ini manusia. Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku.

Aku segera memeluknya, ini benar-benar manusia, tubuhnya terasa hangat, dan aku bisa meraskaan deru hangat tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa?"

"Ne. Ternyata selama ini aku koma. Aku belum mati, aku belum mati Baekki."

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa mengingatku?"

"Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti, setelah aku sadar aku selalu menyebut namamu, sampai akhirnya setelah aku sembuh aku mencarimu, dan sekarang aku menemukanmu."

"Yeolli, bogoshipoyo."

"Ne nado."

"Kau berjanji tak akan pergi lagi kan?"

"Ne, aku berjanji. Hmm, tapi bolehkan aku minta sesuatu?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin mengulang kejadian hari itu, aku ingin menyatakan ulang perasaanku."

"Hahahaha.. kenapa begitu?"

"Ne, aku merasa aku belum ada persiapan saat itu, tapi sekarang aku sudah siap."

"Ne..ne. aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Baekki, sejak pertama aku melihatmu aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah bagian dari jiwaku, dan aku.. dan aku.." dia nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Mwoya?"

"Aigoo! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Padahal aku sudah menghapalnya." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aku tersenyum, lalu menarik kerah jaketnya dan menciumnya. Aku melumat bibirnya, tapi di detik berikutnya dia malah melumat bibirku sepertinya dia mau membutikan kalau dialah semenya disini, aku membuka mulutku saat dia menekannya dengan lidahnya, membiarkan sesuatu memasuki mulutku, sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Aku merasa ciuman kali ini berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya, biasanya akan terasa dingin,tapi sekarang benar-benar hangat.

" Aku tak perlu karangan bodohmu Yeolli, bagaimana pun caramu mengatakannya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Ucapku setelah ciuman kami terlepas.

"Ne. Hehehehe.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dan aku kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

**-Flash Back_-**

**Author POV**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan malas, ia merasa kecewa karena hari ini tak bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, yuph siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun. Ia terlambat pulang karena piket, jadi dia tak bisa mengikuti Baekhyun. Dengan malas ia berjalan sambil menendang apapun yang ada di depannya.

PLAK#

Ia menendang sebuah kaleng makanan dengan keras, dan kaleng itu melesat sampai kesebrang jalanan di depannya.

BUG#

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat kaleng itu mengenai kepala seseorang.

"Baekhyun sshi?" pekiknya lalu dengan buru-buru menyebrang jalan.

BRAK#

Karena terburu-buru dan tak melihat sebuah mobil melintas Chanyeol pun tertabrak dengan setengah sadar ia melihat Baekhyun pingsan di seberang sana. Beberapa orang mulai membantunya, dengan kepala yang bercucuran darah, ia terus menatap Baekhyun yang dibantu beberapa orang. Mereka dimasukkan di ambulans yang sama dan bersebelahan.

"Baekhyun sshi, jika aku mati maka aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Mianhe." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

**The End**

Akhirnya selesai juga..

Jangan lupa review ya!

Dan baca ff shita yang lainnya..


End file.
